


【泉レオ/ABO】太陽と向日葵

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Summary: 1. alpha濑名泉×omega月永雷，abo设定常见的结婚、丧偶、生子、怀孕、流产、产乳、哺乳等要素提及2. 濑名泉抖S极左预警，angry sex有，dirty talk有，对月永雷有强烈执念与占有欲3. 双方都是非处，且濑名泉经验丰富4. 狗血青春痛，俗烂的破镜重圆。月永雷精神状态欠佳，类似原作回校前5. 路人出场有
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 12





	【泉レオ/ABO】太陽と向日葵

**Author's Note:**

> Attention！  
> 请务必仔细阅读文前的所有预警，确保每一条都接受后再向下阅读，阅读过程中如有任何不适请及时退出。

**太陽と向日葵**

by lattice

——梅雨季凋零的樱树下，他与花朵的妖精不期而遇。鲜活的橙发随风摇曳，高二的月永前辈从谱纸间抬头，身着孩子气的条纹连帽衫，向他袒出两枚虎牙。濑名泉捡起那沓蕴着雨季潮风的谱纸，将对方灵魂的形态红着脸递还，暗下决心要永远记得这副鲜妍。

往后的贫瘠人生里无数次不动声色地追溯，因而三个月前醒目的橙隔着摩肩接踵再度闯入灰调的世界，他人前的自持难以为继，自然是理所应当。而今他听闻动静探向窗外，赫然发现卷入狗血戏剧的正是橙发的前辈。记忆中的前辈永远笑眯眯像个小太阳，凡事一副心满意足的模样。重逢以来过剩的活力不见踪影，更连笑容都少见，昭告生机的橙发亦是乖顺地窝进帽檐。

“您误会了，我只是回来取乐谱。”

双手抱胸的女子拎着从拓展业务的濑名House购得的饮品，大言不惭地数落：真以为世上男人皆被蒙蔽双眼，看不穿你的心机？赶来的店员将双方拉开，经受指摘的月永レオ于人群中央单薄地立着，一袭黑衣遮住青白无血色的肌肤，眼睫憔悴地遮下绿眸，这副凄美同样令他心跳加速。再不见他鲜艳的衣装，有钱人的续弦也要守丧吗？濑名House的店主暗忖。三个月来照旧颔首默许他的关切，被店员们视作店长的老相好。而店长与迷人的橙发omega间甚少直呼姓名，多用敬语与姓氏，众人虽不言明，心中未免存疑。

“丈夫死得不明不白，卷了遗产回国找备胎，捆着泉君八年不肯放吗？”

不请自来的Drama queen讲到动情处，高亢的音调如泣如诉。店长眯起眼打量来者何人，依稀想起是自己某位追求者，他与归国的月永レオ重逢后，这位“专情”的beta女愈发不自量力地痴缠。他暂且冷眼以待作壁上观，亲历过月永レオ熠熠生辉的时日，拜服于omega前辈不怒自威的气场，时至今日笃信他飞扬凌厉的眼尾，抱存“他依旧是原先的他”的一丝侥幸，更甚好奇月永レオ要如何周旋。而前辈一言不发任凭凌辱，竟被愈发不堪的声浪催着低头：“对不起……是我的错，请您不要在濑名House门前闹了。”

女子抱臂冷笑，满杯柠檬水泼向月永レオ：不愧是男omega，骨子里的贱胚，真擅长同我们争抢资源，楚楚可怜给谁看？月永レオ仍不声辩，顶着湿黏的橙发翻找纸巾。事已至此，濑名泉摘下帽子阴沉着脸，拨开人群径直捉住月永レオ手腕，将前辈一个踉跄拉入怀中。女子神情风云变幻：只是不忍看他长年累月拖累泉君，谁人不知是他抛弃你出国攀高枝，让你沦落至此的罪魁祸首——

“还不快滚。”

濑名泉低吼：若有下次饶不了你。美男子面无表情的震慑遣散攒动的人群，踏着夕阳余烬一前一后重返店内。并非头一次捉住前辈的手腕，今度尤为纤细得骇人。

“上次见完我后，再没好好吃饭？”

为月永レオ擦干头发，店长回身戴起高帽，濑名House一切如常，并不因前辈到访与意外插曲而提前一小时打烊。不见回应，店长声音高了八度：“为什么要向她屈膝道歉，月永前辈。你与她素昧平生，从未亏欠她。”前辈回国三个月来，濑名泉诸事温柔相待，未曾有逾矩与重话。听闻月永レオ嗫嚅着，他终究软下语调：“月永前辈……曾经的你并不会对无理取闹的人服软。”

——濑名，我可以借用浴室吗？衣角被从后拽上，撞进对方初生小鹿般湿漉漉的眼眸。路人女所言部分不虚，即便全无自知，前辈的灵魂与肉身运用纯熟魅惑人心的伎俩。更何况这是月永レオ，十六岁起堪堪可破的暧昧的主导，搁浅的初恋的相方。聪明如濑名泉料到今夜展开，顺水推舟地颔首：“当然，荣幸之至。”

做客的朔间凛月待到打烊，临行前拍拍他的肩。“放心，我自有分寸。”濑名泉应答如流，目送店员三三两两离去。我早不是七年前那个语言上的矮子——自我鼓励亦或催眠，他迈上吱呀作响的木质楼梯，两层台阶之隔迎上踩着拖鞋裹着浴巾的月永レオ，半干的橙发成缕地落着水珠，通身无不是他的提供。

好巧，濑名泉装作不经意，先一步径直入室，向前辈递去几件衣物。濑名House共三层，一二层营业办公，三层阁楼约莫一百平，用作仓库与住处，麻雀虽小五脏俱全。现今另购居所开了分店，忙于工作时才会在此过夜。上段恋情终结于三年前，之后时而将类似炮友的男女带上阁楼。待到与月永レオ重逢，他已清心寡欲一年半载，未免不是冥冥中赶巧。

现今他的“老相好”短暂停驻濑名House，平日里已然正常相处，当着店员们的面开些无关痛痒的玩笑，却不代表久违的独处亦可游刃有余。店长取出新换的被褥，一副留客的架势。月永レオ扯紧他提供的浴衣，进退两难立在门前踌躇，只在濑名毫无避讳地换衣时别开脸，狭小的方寸之地容不得视线落足，穿衣镜折射的考量由他悉数承应。

“前辈不是原先的前辈了，”濑名泉背对而坐，“现在的你让我感到陌生。”

余光里前辈瘦削的身躯一抖，无所适从地立在一米外的安全领域，却百密一疏地弥散了沐浴后的橙香，连同阻隔剂欲盖弥彰的苦意。濑名泉沉默以对他的防备态，比对曾亲历过omega们的气息，无人能较月永レオ更勾人魂魄，即便掺入归属他人的杂质，是为舆论中的“二手货”、“残次品”。

“濑名该幻灭了。你执着与向往的……不会是真实的我。”

与Alpha共处一室的月永レオ循本能沿着墙边挪动，意图接近抑制剂与阻隔剂，随身的挎包早先一步被濑名泉顺上了楼。

“回国后，世间唯有濑名House可容存我的灵感。”

“谢谢，蓬荜生辉。”

“抱歉……”

“前辈不用为任何事道歉。”趁他悄悄伸手去够帆布包，濑名泉再度一把箍住手腕，“还记得吗？我第一次同憧憬的月永前辈搭话的情景。前辈日理万机，想必早已抛之脑后了。”

八年前的秋日里，张扬的橙久违地现形。全校闻名的omega随朋友前往烘焙房，飞扬的眼尾顾盼生情，却对他表露初见般的尴尬与惊异——是那位出名的一年生，他也是月永君的追求者？期期艾艾的十六岁少年将前辈们逗乐，当事人更是心乱如麻，难道要说“你就是我之前看到的妖精”吗？八年后他福至心灵冲出店面，奔出两个路口再度牵过月永レオ，据一同追来的朔间凛月形容：濑名House的店主甚少笨拙地哽咽着，泪水较言语先落下：我以为这辈子再也见不到你了。

“为什么不告而别？听惯了风言风语，仍想让前辈亲口解释原委。你为何唯独没有拒绝我，让我日日夜夜残存一丝希望的篝火。”

——要听到一句确切的讨厌我，才肯善罢甘休。他将形如枯槁的月永レオ牵到床上，沐浴后的温热肉身半推半就蜷在怀里。他抚着前辈的橙发，声音温柔似水，言辞却如利刃：“前辈既已被保送，为何放弃学业出国嫁人，逃不开omega的宿命，或是与生俱来攀高枝的欲望，为何我没有知会的权利？还是说，一向坦荡的前辈实则心机丰富，自始至终把我当玩物，腻了便将我弃置在这里，让我沦落到这步境地？”

——前辈不要怕，流言蜚语若成真，于我也是前辈的加分项。时日磨砺出强大的攻防，愈是危险的美丽愈能激起征服欲。窗外簌簌落着雨，软化他不留情面的挽留——至少今夜不要离开我，好吗？濑名泉，二十四岁，老练通达，历尽千帆。事已至此，向曾远观而不可亵玩的前辈主动索取应得的补偿，张口含住月永レオ的耳垂，超出前后辈的安抚与劝勉，不经意间添进了性的意味。

七年前他被行将毕业的月永前辈冷落，由此终于姗姗来迟磕绊着讲出喜欢。全校最受欢迎的omega干净利落拒绝濑名泉外一切暧昧，他胜券在握地心想前辈对我并非无意，再如何也会给个台阶。前辈却露出终生难忘的哀婉目光，那副模样全天下没有alpha可堪负隅顽抗。

“我突然想吃点心，濑名知道的那家烘焙房……为我买一盒吧？”

年少的濑名泉自诩为他的骑士，甘愿为前辈赴汤蹈火，更何况如此平易的恳求——前辈在原处等我，一言为定。月永レオ勉强提起唇角同他拉勾勾。他骑车携点心飞奔回来，得知这副笃定早已为时以晚，唯余萧瑟秋风卷起红叶，纹路驳杂如经他抚触的每份乐谱。

前辈自此人间蒸发，空留他捧着点心盒失魂落魄地逡巡，如游荡在街头巷尾的魂灵。待到高三生紧锣密鼓备战升学考，校园内一片沸沸扬扬，艳羡嫉妒悲伤愤懑的众生相——三个月了无音讯的月永レオ远嫁旅美日侨当续弦，保送名额自动作废。月永レオ大婚当日，他与同月永前辈气质大相径庭的学姐开了房。本就桃花不断，沾染世俗后更不是心思单纯的少年。堕落自弃的气质与骨子里的骄傲胶着在一同，乃至舍弃家业去学烘焙，以整场人生为赌注，倾尽所有纪念轰轰烈烈梦一场，如影随形的无不是橙香的诅咒。

“月永前辈看人稳准狠，却不知竟是前辈塑成了我。”他撩开前辈鬓发，爱怜地抚触正逢韶华却攀上细纹的脸孔。创业时途经前辈最爱的烘焙房，已然物是人非人去楼空。他向朔间凛月借钱包下三层门面，亲手设计濑名House的牌匾，自嘲为规模宏大颇具报复性的行为艺术，或为远隔重洋激起月永レオ的些许自责。朔间凛月调侃他为“望妻石”，当事人从不反驳。若前辈“良心发现”回国并仅存丝毫怀念，仍能在原处买到喜爱的点心，更甚终将给予他一场重逢。唯有一线生机，他便有耐心在原处苦等。

“抱歉，濑名的苦痛我回国后才逐渐知悉……我从不能料事如神，我尚且左右不了自己的人生。”

“前辈无需道歉。前辈所言是不可违叛的圣旨。前辈永远不会错。”

濑名泉沉下声调夺去阻隔剂，拉扯间曲谱纷纷扬扬，有些尚且缀着零散音符，更多则被涂抹杂乱的线与叉。月永レオ面色惨白，蹲下身捡拾庞大宇宙中的音符序列，抱在怀里护若珍宝：……是我半年来鲜少的inspiration。

“我习惯了，一直道歉。我不比濑名强大到罔顾恶评……我不知该如何去爱人，更不知该如何定义对濑名浮萍般的好感。爱情与音符不同，是无条理又高深莫测的东西。”

“有幸得到前辈的好感，我一直有自知。”濑名泉深吸气。

“被家人溺爱着健全地长大，能够做喜欢的事，大胆去爱喜欢的人，决定自己的人生——你的人生是我向往的，或许这是好感的本源。”橙发前辈轻轻推开心浮气躁的后辈，“濑名无法拯救我，我所亟需的安全感……是同龄人与年幼者注定无法给予的。”

——奈何爱有固定形状，二十五岁的月永レオ悲戚地垂下眼睫。八年前演剧部的练功房，濑名泉曾对月永前辈执笔的以《夜莺与玫瑰》为蓝本的冰雪奇缘式剧本一番指摘，前辈则不然：“是有些老土，但我喜欢幸福又甜蜜的团圆结局。”

“分明月永前辈向往自由，梦想乘热气球环游世界，去科考站和企鹅跳舞？”

“不冲突啦。”身形瘦削的前辈抱膝而坐，足以激起alpha过剩的保护欲。日光如蜜的浓稠，为他镀上鎏金的暖意。随手拢起晕染得愈甚的橙，星星发饰兜起他炽热的注视。绿眸清澈有神，追随窗外的向日葵骨碌碌地转，“我一定会结婚生子，与年长的人——于我而言，‘爱’是有固定形状的。”

“……月永前辈相信童话吗？”

风拂动向日葵的枝叶，在眸中漾起斑斓的涟漪，是甜美醉人的起泡酒，采撷与品味皆是“大人”的特权。月永レオ不置可否，只是盈盈望来，这样近又那样远。遥不可及才会心向往之，却又轻易倚在自己肩上入梦，仿佛他的太阳当真唾手可得。披盖着濑名泉的外套，卷翘的长睫毛翕动着，鼻息是醺然的橙香——而你若是太阳在光芒万丈的彼方，我便要成为追随你的向日葵。待到久远的未来，濑名泉才切身读懂艺术家前辈的纤细与敏感，渴望被爱而盲目追寻“记忆里的模糊形状”——彼时母亲还在，摇篮里的小琉可对他微笑，父亲会将他架起在肩膀。

不曾被爱的人，怎样苛求他懂得如何去爱？同在练功房一角，被前辈冷落的时日里，濑名泉曾在不安中寻到抱膝哭泣的月永レオ。感到心脏被掏空时，惊诧于对方同样会落泪。卓然拔群的omega，凭出众的外貌与才华，收获满溢的俗世爱意——月永前辈曾被造谣搞援交。造谣者被高年级alpha联合揍得鼻青脸肿。如此活泼美丽受欢迎的人，笑颜热烈又纯粹，他会有什么烦恼呢？

“双亲都是beta，我却在性别分化后成为omega。父亲羞愤难当——月永家祖上清清白白，怎会生出辱没门庭的omega？”

雨夜里的濑名House，月永レオ蜷起身抽泣：“他对omega厌恶到极点，拖我去做亲子鉴定，称我是月永家的累赘与耻辱，对我动辄打骂，后悔与母亲离婚时选择了我，而不是分化为beta的小琉可。演出后被下了聘书，是要拒绝的。可父亲不要我，父亲赶我走，供我读完高中已是感恩戴德，omega嫁人才是正道。我无家可归，走投无路，积攒的版税收入一次付不清四年学费，更是无人可倾诉——却仍在潜意识里恋慕着父亲般年长的人，很滑稽吧？”

濑名泉惨笑：你明知我的爱，你明知我每字每句都愿意听，那时全校十有八九以为我们在恋爱，你大可光明正大利用你的“备胎”。他的打断带上几分恼羞成怒的意味，并非对前辈却是对自己。十七岁的濑名泉所能豁出去的，不过是整个下午蹲在身畔，勾上前程葬送的音乐天才的小指以示安抚。而今追悔莫及：若那时勇敢地示爱，多少添上他生存与追梦的底气，二人现今的境遇又如何？

“濑名不是备胎，濑名是……重要的人。”

拜其所赐脱胎换骨的濑名泉听他艰难开口，察觉到一丝补救机会便要紧握在手心。他不由分说吻上月永レオ，舐去他唇边画蛇添足的泪痕。你爱你死去的前夫吗？洞察力强却时常被感情冲昏头脑的濑名泉自知无需过问，更无暇再问——他有意释放的信息素，前辈纵有三头六臂都顽抗不得。舌尖探进欲迎还拒的齿门，挑逗上颚搅出涎水，秉承卓越技巧与荷尔蒙加持，他有把握月永レオ正享受这个吻。对方如愿露出令他食髓知味的美味神情，环上他的脖颈连同他倒在床上，将愈甚馥郁的橙香拘束在方寸之地，是最大限度的默许与应允。他意图探究如水绿眸下的暗潮，前辈却垂下眼睑：我弥补不完对你的伤害，如果能让濑名好受些……我愿意以身体为报偿。

里三层外三层，亲手为他褪去衣料带来滔天的成就感。剥一颗白煮蛋般抚着omega赤裸的蜜色皮肤，朝思暮想的前辈当真躺在他双臂的桎梏间，触须般的发丝散开在枕上，牵牵绊绊串联起八年间每个午夜梦回。乳尖颤巍巍地挺立，引诱他双手拢起omega前辈微隆的乳，嘬弄雏鸟粉嫩的喙——就算濑名这样吸，也不会有乳汁的哦……！甚少感到羞耻的前辈手脚并用胡乱挣扎，双手交错在前胸阻碍他正大光明的探查。

“……我曾怀过前夫的孩子。”

自身不慎、暗算与意外，老富翁的亲眷巴不得少个人争遗产。濑名泉一瞬被酸涩难明的心绪席卷，换作任意时辰定要抱着月永レオ顺毛。而今气火难消的猫科动物连句阴阳怪气的“前辈无错”都无耐心讲，每个音节带着刺：“前辈那样喜欢小孩子，比起薄暮老人的精子质量，年轻力壮的alpha想必好些，眼前不乏现成人选。”

“……请濑名戴上套子。”

好，好，他颇没好气地拖着长腔，咣一声拉开床头柜，各类小盒哗啦啦倒了一床：既然前辈不领情，那挑个喜欢的亲自为我戴上。月永レオ罕见温顺地起身，当真仔细挑了许久，再跪在床上膝行而来，抚上他已久的硬挺——讶异于尺寸与型号，微表情的涟漪足以充裕男性的虚荣心。濑名泉平日甚少戴眼镜，只在月永レオ亲手为他解开皮带时留意到指尖遍布的伤痕。他扯过前辈的手臂细细端详，触目惊心的割腕痕迹，褐色与鲜红交叠，平日被暗色系衣袖遮得滴水不漏。

“怎么回事？”

双手伸向腿间，捧起月永レオ的面庞。遥想高中时上蹿下跳钻草丛爬树的月永前辈，向来由拎着药箱满校园搜寻的濑名骑士长包扎上药，而十六岁少年固然料不到被前辈舔弄吮吸下体是如何超现实，更惊诧于月永レオ前戏的娴熟度。冰凉的面庞贴上跳动的性器，柔嫩的舌尖拭去龟水涔涔的体液，温热的口腔熨帖青筋与沟壑，更是不遗余力地在马眼周边挠痒，催出他一声闷哼，按住脑袋猛地顶胯，通身被蠕动的温热环裹。前辈亦乖顺地将alpha的性具整根纳入口，直直顶到咽喉也面不改色，横生的媚态却叫他悲从中来——婚姻里必然是“服侍”的那方，而能让前辈屈尊纡贵到如此的本该只有自己。月永レオ愈是老练，他可悲的占有欲愈是滔天。濑名泉扶稳橙色脑袋，厉声道：“回答我。”

“……inspiration失踪了，我找不到它。”

“来我这里会好些吗？”

“嗯。”

“见我本人呢？”

月永レオ吐出被嘬得亮晶晶的性器，换用生茧的指腹揉搓出咕啾的水声，囊袋也被细细照拂：“回国后与朋友们聊起，他们都夸赞我好福气，市中心的房产与豪车，另有大笔遗产归入我名下，这辈子衣食无忧。人格的污蔑为筹码，消逝的灵感为代价，这便是‘神明眷顾’吗？”

——无人耗费宝贵分秒去听，无人肯理解我的苦衷、共情我的人生。向着窗外雨幕痛苦地阖目：假如我不是天才，便不会因累赘的“爱”而背负恶名，不会因作不出曲而肝肠寸断。时日历练得他伶牙俐齿舌灿莲花，现今直面一场棘手的答辩，道不出丰富隽永的剖白。没有温度轻飘飘的安慰，他深知被负罪感压垮的月永レオ不愿听，只得同样退而求其次，按着橙色脑袋将他顶出呜呜的鼻音，只是口交臀部却已高高撅起，不住摩擦被爱液染得黏糊的腿间，甚而先一步抚上omega半软的性器。趁可怜巴巴的前辈在欲念的汪洋中浮沉挣扎，他终于得空别过头对着雨幕哽咽，为月永レオ，也为自己。

“留在我身边……不好吗？”

——发疯般满世界找你的悲惨情状，此生不愿重温。他咬牙切齿道出卑微的恳求，却深知灵魂至肉身无人能拘束居无定所的风。水涔涔的前辈被放平在床，任他逗弄染上绯红的肌肤。被褥被他的穴浸个透湿，双腿被分成直线，充满欲念的胴体横陈，依旧美得让人发疯。月永前辈向后攀着枕头，艺术家的指尖深陷进棉絮，双腿绷直微微抬胯，迎着指尖在穴口抽插，百依百顺任他摆布。庞大宇宙中缘分至此，亘古至永劫唯雨夜里的须臾才肯归他所有。为了弥补与报偿而酣畅淋漓地做爱，以为仅此就能满足我吗？被当成小孩子哄的观感让他愈发恼怒，抽出粘连黏液的手指递到前辈唇边让他嘬弄：

“前辈那样擅长前戏，当真是久经风月。只是轻轻触碰，便敏感成这样吗？”

“不，濑名，不要喊前辈，嗯……”

顽抗与撒娇无异，故作媚态抑或本性流露，他曾一度认定自己是世上最了解前辈的人，却不过如管中窥豹——凭什么不？我自慰时可向来喊着前辈。他如顽童恶作剧般附在耳畔：“前辈这样放荡的身体，让性无能的老头子糟蹋，真是暴殄天物。”成效甚丰，只一句便让前辈重重欲念自脊髓下遂，颤栗着水流成河。

十七岁后的濑名泉偏爱汁水丰沛的omega，拟态而非求真，神态、声音、气息，拼凑梦境的臆想远不及正主半分。久经性事的穴口仍是小巧粉嫩，被玩弄得淙淙淌着涎水。如同展示奖状的小学生，他炫耀般摆弄自己壮年alpha可观的尺寸，羞得前辈紧闭眼直摇头。明明方才还像舔棒棒糖般吃得香呢？比起当即提枪上阵，更愿用肉棒极尽温柔地研磨，逗得穴口不住地收缩逢迎，乃至将他前端浇个透湿。

“前辈睁开眼，亲眼瞧瞧你在怎样挽留我的大家伙。”

回应是轻柔黏连的喘息，如被拍屁股挠下巴的小猫咪。二人份体液搅出粘腻的水声，他慨叹道前辈未开苞般的小穴如何才能吞进，自诩的骑士长亦要责无旁贷将其喂饱。坏心眼的哄劝不知触到哪根心弦，前辈始才赏脸睁眼：先前的濑名可没这么爱撒娇——那是当然，被抛弃过的猫可不好安抚，自认为dirty talk都讲得委委屈屈。

“呼……进来吧，濑名……”

月永レオ自觉用手将会阴处向他扒开，指尖不忘老练地抚弄龟头，如愿称赞他的尺寸与分量，绿眸晕开魅意的红心，无辜又期盼、恳切而焦急。明了他是欲望的忠实俘虏，又自带初经人事的不安与胆怯，这便是月永前辈最高明的地方。遑论他有心无意，你却永远可以笃信他的天真与赤诚。他的笑颜是真实的，爱意是足量的，知晓事实落差前早已身心沦落，他却全无自知，仍这般坦坦荡荡望回来——

他轻松对性的引诱分庭抗礼，却八年如一日拜倒于名为心机的天真感。正所谓清纯是放浪的最高层级，只消得一瞥便轻松将他玩弄于鼓掌。濑名泉倒吸凉气，险些就着爱液一个挺身没入。待采撷的果实袒在面前，他索要的却更为广袤深远。阴茎同穴口不舍地别离了，月永レオ目送昏黄灯盏下牵长淫靡的丝线，轻轻诶了一声，不解地抬眸，如巷尾的流浪猫被落寞席卷。

“前辈先前怎样伺候他，就怎样服侍我。”

与心心念念的前辈做爱，实则与他人的玩物偷欢，逗弄被圈养在笼内的金丝雀，享用已被他人标记的omega。离婚或丧偶后前人的气息仍会如影随形，因此omega的贞洁被格外重视，现今仍在恋慕的前辈身上嗅闻到朽木的腐臭，想必归属于魂归西天的旅美日侨。若在弱肉强食的动物界必然争个鱼死网破，为的正是这位混乱的婚姻中长期得不到抚慰，折磨的源头不再却仍为此背负恶名，疲惫不堪的俏丽小寡妇。

濑名泉发自心底同情前辈。迎合人至迟暮仍不死的色心，乃至沾染一身死气与病颓，连带着融进他的梦魇。月永レオ咬着嘴唇攀上后辈，示意濑名泉向后半倚着靠垫，再揉搓几下他的阴茎，扶着对准穴口，一手扶着濑名泉的肩，摇着臀试着一截截地吞。濑名泉双手垫在脑后观摩他表演，阴茎在穴口研磨戳弄，水淋淋又黏滑，却仍吞得格外艰难。

“前辈怕吗？”

“……从没吃过这样大的。”

濑名泉哑然：“他当真是个alpha？”

“他老了。”

久未有性事的甬道阵阵收缩，将他夹得倒吸凉气。濑名泉扶上前辈的腰，顺带揉捏一把臀部。同他有过肉体关系的从没有处子处女，居然在前辈这里获得代餐体验，真是梦寐以求，他无不自嘲地想，紧蹙眉梢顽抗潮汐般的吸吮，同前辈十指交握助力，爱液黏连从茎身滴落。前辈亦是双股战战，豆大汗滴落在他小腹。

他猛地按着前辈腰窝向下，为双方寻求解脱。整根坐入的那瞬，月永レオ泄出带着泣音的尖叫，Omega男性的性具蔫答答抽泣着，射了些在小腹上。濑名泉不应景地回溯起自身脱离处男的那一遭，由衷感到身心被掠夺，事毕赤身裸体远隔重洋为新婚的月永レオ落泪，被叼烟的学姐翘着二郎腿拍背安抚。诡异又扭曲的一夜，他与前辈同时不同地不甚情愿地失贞——

若是七八年前的清纯boy被前辈这样骑，想必会以秒射收场，而今他由衷庆幸起自己是风月老手。小腹好酸、好棒、好充实，月永レオ哭泣着，久旱逢甘霖的肉身如蓄势待发的弓，仿佛头一遭经历食髓知味的高潮。前辈略显笨拙地后坐，双手后撑上下浅浅地动胯，将肉体交叠的勾人美景全然袒露给他，花苞般的穴口含着他的阴茎，因几近昏厥的幸福而猛烈翕动枝叶，抖落淋漓的露水，施惠于他至为敏感的前端。为什么不整根吃进去？他兴味缺缺地托起月永レオ饱满而嫩生生的臀肉，啪地清脆一声烙下鲜红指印。

“那样的话，很快又要去……”

“我啊，高中时就在想：即便前辈清纯示人，也能看出你欲望好强——果真没错。”

“呜，不要提……”

“怎么不能提？凭什么不能提？”

早不是牵手便脸红的优等生濑名泉，大好前景受命运驱使为他亲手葬送。为了让前辈吃到熟谙的点心，赢得留恋、夸赞与回眸，秉承骨子里的骄傲与自持，死守在分别的路口——现今由他的“濑名”亲身摧毁残存的美妙图景，作为对方渴求inspiration的筹码，濑名泉炫耀般大开大合地顶胯，每下有如千钧之力，于前辈欢乐的淫叫里逼迫月永レオ认清——并非前辈后辈，没有感情纠葛，素昧平生的濑名泉与月永レオ，遍体鳞伤地在雨夜相拥。

他娴熟地操纵性器逡巡在又热又水的甬道，抓取时机各角度细细研读月永レオ的身体，牢记每个神情叠声的起伏跃迁，如朝圣的旅者捧起沙土虔诚亲吻他的迦南圣地。探出前辈的敏感点藏得较大多omega都深，若无alpha的阴茎或大号振动棒，只会如隔靴搔痒。待到点滴摸清这具极难取悦的淫荡身体，便如愿向后抽出些来，在敏感处的软肉来回研磨狠狠鞭挞，换来月永前辈愈发放浪的欢叫，逢迎马达般自下涌上的快感，搅出潮水般一股股外涌的爱液。

二十四岁的濑名泉仍不比月永レオ高出几公分，但凭时而健身的健康Alpha的体能，就着下身相连抱起一个瘦削的omega尚且绰绰有余。月永レオ定然不曾与前夫玩过这个姿势，惊惧如考拉抱树，后穴愈发夹紧唯一的着力点与重心——他环抱着自己，依附着自己，手脚并用攀附着救命稻草，找寻暗夜汪洋闪烁的航标。太羞耻了，不要了，月永レオ伏在肩头软绵绵哭泣，成串泪水染湿他衣襟。前辈在性方面居然白纸一张，今次轮到后辈引导与执教，将欲望与快意一口一口亲身喂与他。一深一浅上抛着顶，囊袋啪啪地拍打，抱着前辈绕床一周才想好怎样惩罚，便一颠一颠抽插着走到穿衣镜前：

“好好看着……前辈不要把我视作大号自慰棒。”

擅长舞蹈的月永レオ身形柔软灵活。他抱着前辈坐在床沿，将酥软恍惚的人煎火腿般翻个面，向着穿衣镜将他双腿分到几近平行的M字型。月永レオ别过脸不去看，倚在他肩头喘息，泣音夹带吸鼻子的嗫嚅，唤着濑名又欲言又止。前辈累了吗？他有意暂停下身动作，小猫般亲昵地舔舐前辈潮红的面颊，慢工出细活在锁骨旁造出许多斑驳的吻痕。

“还想吃濑名，只是……”

只是什么？濑名泉笑容灿烂，纯良无害。月永レオ向后倚上他的胸膛，配合着扭胯。汗滴自紧贴的肉身淋漓而落，氤氲着薄荷清凉的橙香，置身晦暗的雨夜，却胜似八年前光晕洒在橙发的午后——他又何尝不愿每时每刻这般抱着他？揽着前辈抽插数下，月永レオ终于肯睁眼斜睨，悄悄附上他的胳膊，气若游丝地：

“我想尿尿……快放我去。”

原来如此。坏心眼的后辈置若罔闻，揽着双腿以给小孩把尿的姿势狠烈地顶胯。曾在舞台恣意供他仰视的前辈被顶得身子上漂，心灵向下沦落如无助的孩童，小猫般在他臂上留下爪痕，恳求他不要了，哭叫着说要坏掉了。镜中的月永レオ终于呈给他八年来渴望一睹的甜美惑人，胜却融化的冰淇淋千倍，这副销魂蚀骨让他终究无法怜香惜玉，更甚地掐着前辈腰窝每次冲锋都入到顶。月永レオ无计可施地当着自身与后辈的面失禁了，哭叫着泄出精液与尿液的混合物，剧烈翕张的甬道夹得濑名泉几近当场缴械。十几秒后，镜中的前辈失魂落魄垂下眼睑，难以置信地盯向狼藉的地板与镜面——

“至少在我这里……月永前辈无需谨守行走世间的法则，更不用时刻为其所累。感谢前辈曾经的提点，现在轮到我‘报恩’了。”

月永レオ闻言不错眼地盯着镜中的自己，被调教得乖巧地屈从于欲念，甬道亦温顺地吮吸出他的魂魄。果真是由欲念浇注成天生适合性爱的身体，更无人天生更适合他的灵魂。

“……谢谢濑名，我从没这么舒服过。”

“除了我与他，前辈有过别的男人吗？”

月永レオ摇头。

“前辈不用自慰棒或跳蛋吗？”

“……自慰棒远远不够，填饱身体与灵魂也好，寻找inspiration也罢……”

“留在我身边，每天都能喂饱前辈。一切的起始，便是你肯停驻在濑名House。”

濑名泉从善如流地嗅出几分可能性——亟需滋润的花朵由我的爱意环裹，你迟早会属于我吗？拥有一位床上狂野床下温柔的伴侣是多少omega的梦想。你喜欢温柔成熟的，就温柔成熟给你看；你若是爱耍手段，那我就变成坏男人同你周旋。天底下再没比这更容易的事，又碰巧床上功夫了得与无孔不入的温柔皆是他的强项。

——濑名，不要停。被抓扯出血印的臂膀再度被攀上，却是急不可耐的恳求。前辈终于肯坦率地贪恋年轻alpha的身体，眼波如水目送自己一口口喂他吃下去：小小的穴口衔着好大一根阴茎，被其撑开熨平每丝褶皱，整条拔出又挺进，缓慢绵长地搅动心爱之人的魂灵。唔，我把濑名吃掉了——月永レオ用指尖勾勒被顶出轮廓的小腹，隔着肚皮轻轻按揉挑弄甬道内的前端。嗯，全都吃进去了，前辈是好孩子，他颔首回应前辈每句呓语，满意收下前辈的天真媚态，转而揉着前辈流产后尚且不成型的胸乳，幻想它有朝一日再度鼓涨，被自己和孩子嘬得汁水涔涔的模样——

暂且无法哺育，而自己必将是月永レオ孩子唯一的父亲。他哄骗月永レオ自行揉上另一侧，牵着前辈常年作曲生茧的指节去抚慰全程遭冷落却仍挺翘不已的粉色乳尖，浅淡的乳晕于他淌着奶与蜜，承载几近癫狂的肖想。月永レオ被照拂得心荡神驰，哼哼唧唧如张牙舞爪的小奶猫：濑名快动，我需要你——天下唯有他成功旋起月永レオ的开关，再无第三人见过他这副神态。

将从未示人的一面尽收眼底，四舍五入他是我的。一如既往狂妄的后辈晕乎乎地推理，月永leo喘息间的施令堪比塞壬的低吟浅唱，咒语般附在耳畔，唤得他通身燥热不堪，恨不得化为一捧温水溺毙在橙绿里。大刀阔斧地抽插，忙不迭地应邀前往，更是循本能一顶，激出月永レオ今夜最高亢的呻吟——

生殖腔。无数荒诞不经的肖想殊途同归之处，曾被他人顶开灌入的秘境——其它任由濑名处置，只有这里不行！月永レオ哭叫挣扎狂乱地摇头，橙发浸了汗与泪黏在颊侧。隔着一层套子，莫大的悲哀席卷了濑名泉。他大可将月永レオ干到浑身疲软服服帖帖三天下不来床，却也不至于混账到不经允许灌满乃至标记他。事后抱月永レオ去沐浴时忍不住又要了几次，将沉沉入眠的前辈吹干头发擦干身体，塞入被窝掖好被角，再开窗通风打扫战场。濑名House的店主换了件衬衫，将鏖战中扔到床尾的衣裤丢进洗衣篓，唯独取下皮带望向前辈毫无防备的睡颜——

不妨将前辈囚禁在鲜有人知的阁楼，每分每秒肉体沉沦于甜蜜的二人世界，他摩挲着皮带浮想联翩。有幸亲历过这般摄人心魄的美，再没有拱手让人的度量，妖精桑永远为自己所有，再无法轻飘飘地翩然离去。雨后晚风降温他滚烫的神思，携来几分清明的理智，供他以爱情的真谛自我催眠：喜欢让人放纵，爱却教人克制；喜欢是甜蜜的廉价糖果，爱才是口味复杂又昂贵的巧克力。成功负隅顽抗alpha骨子里的占有欲，他眷恋地望向沉睡的月永レオ，许愿前辈久违的好梦。穿好衣裤披起外套，坐在一楼台阶燃起一支烟，直面城市一隅萧索稀疏的灯火，像极月永レオ大婚当夜酒店外荒诞的景象，跨海大桥的夜灯不安定地闪灼。

街灯明灭，被月永レオ抓伤的胳膊浸了水，晚风袭来隐隐痛感，为贤者时间无边际地发酵，凝为蔓延至四肢百骸的冷意。不同于宇宙人月永レオ，二十四岁的濑名泉世俗且精致利己。若月永レオ迟迟不归，他大概率不会孤独终老为其单方守寡，而是终生在追思中捱过月永レオ所艳羡的幸福人生——毕竟，毕竟，他自我安慰道，客观上是前辈抛弃自己，受害者无法轻言丢盔弃甲。

对八年前的软弱与拖沓深以为耻，苦心孤诣于同优柔寡断的“优等生”划清泾渭。他掐灭烟蒂，再燃起一支。回溯迄今戏剧性的人生，方感只余沉甸甸的爱意堪堪支撑他苟活，本质仍是向前辈撒娇哭闹要糖吃的小孩。消耗了整盒万宝路，彻夜辗转难眠，生怕重蹈覆辙畏惧旧事重演——月永レオ搭乘宇宙飞船离他而去，醒来后身畔余温不再，空留关山难越的时空天堑，更甚是有朝一日恒久的诀别。

或许算是好男人的濑名泉依照世间坏男人的心思，对自己清醒后的心理作出预判：半真半假演出痴情模样，或许翌日就因执念已了而心满意足，同牵连自己人生天翻地覆的前辈诀别，更甚萌生“玩弄他再抛弃他”的恶劣念头。而待雨后澄净的日光流进窗扉，随之入目的是熟谙的橙意。初夏平易的清晨，月永レオ在身畔安睡，他的心脏被拉扯揉捏，恍然一瞬醍醐灌顶：比起虚妄的交欢，如此才正是他长久的心心念念。

睡了一夜却爱得更深，的确是得到糖果又贪心不足的孩童，濑名泉自嘲地摇头，意外不希望这场深情戏码早早落幕。无论是何样的月永レオ，都无差别擅长夺去他的心神，平复爱情熊熊烈焰灼烧的痛苦。目的与动机不纯，却早先于他成为爱情的俘虏。报复意味，假戏成真，却较意想中更爱他百倍。正因月永レオ为世界注入的全新可能，他的人生方才有机会大放异彩、与众不同。

穿戴整齐下楼巡视他的领地，濑名House一片向好，本市第四家分店正在筹备中。店员们做着开店准备，对他点头致意。五月五日儿童节将至，沿街店铺挂起鲤鱼旗。他顺手取了枚纸箱里装潢用的风铃，携热腾腾的早饭递到月永レオ枕边。

“早上好，濑名，我再睡会儿，呼……”

——爱不止有一种形状，爱能够成为很多种形状。被柔声唤醒的前辈揉着惺忪睡眼，把玩着提早的儿童节与生日贺礼的风铃，不时又倚在他肩上入了梦。一如向日葵注视的午后，橙香缭绕的鼻息间，唯余风铃轻响镶刻在静谧里。我会的，十六岁的濑名泉想，总有一天足够成熟与果敢，向前辈笃定地道出爱意。风铃串在月永レオ指尖，被濑名泉用整个掌心连同自残的痕迹一并覆住，他会的，他会努力为月永レオ营建容身的避风港，甘愿为他留存一颗赤子之心。无论是怎样的溃烂疮疤，他都有信心呵护它结痂。

“……月永前辈啊。”

他久违地换上学生时代不染尘埃的注视，一如既往好气又好笑地唤着月永レオ：“你的濑名，长大了……偶尔也，看一看他吧……”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 1.标题来源是Flower--太陽と向日葵，其实与全文氛围不太符，就当歌词映射的是十六岁濑名泉的心境（。）  
> 2.是《妖精桑》的同pa，但在时间线等设定上稍有改动，氛围也是天壤地别，如果担心幻灭，可以不用把两个故事联系在一起去读。  
> 3.部分细节与感情线是与鸽德一同讨论的结果，非常感谢她  
> 4.看在我通宵肝文的份上，如果喜欢的话请给我红蓝评，小辣磕头.jpg


End file.
